Volturi, Cullen and Me
by Loki'd-into-oblivion
Summary: Bella has become a vampire and travels to Italy to get away from life and she bumps into the Volturi and the rest is history...
1. Chapter 1 to 6

Nightmare

BPOV:

I woke up seating again. I have been like this for 2 months now. Ever since _he_ left me, alone. It used to be worse I used to wake up screaming, Charlie always used to come in to see what was wrong. But he has now realised that it was a nightmare and never bothers to come.

It was a Saturday. I rolled over in my bed and stared at the clock, 8:34. Dragging myself out of my warm duvet I went to have a hot shower. I got out and made way to my bedroom. I opened my unexciting wardrobe, picking out a jean and sweater combination. I crept down the stairs to make Charlie and I breakfast, rummaging in the fridge I found some bacon and eggs.

"Bacon and eggs it is then," I said under my breath, I turned on the cooker and put a pan on the heat.

"Mmmm. Something smells good."

You could always count on Charlie to say a nice compliment to cheer you up in the morning.

"Bacon and eggs this morning, is that okay?" I asked hiding the fear in my voice.

"Yes. Sound delicious." A tense silence followed after. "Are you okay Bells?"

"I'm okay. I thought that I could go to La Push for a while, you know, to see Jacob."

I picked at my meal not even bothering to taste the food. Charlie stood up picked up his jacket and gun, kissing me on the head and headed for the door.

"Have fun."

"I will. I'll see you later Charlie."

I put the dirty dishes into the sink, grabbed my keys and headed out of the door. I shoved my keys into the ignition and turned. My ancient truck roared into life, I took a breath of musty air and drove down the drive. I had no idea where I was going just to get away from life. Then I recognised a familiar path, I cut the engine off and stepped out of my Chevy. Slowly I made my way up the deadly path tripping and stumbling over rocks and twigs. _He_ was right I am a danger magnet. By the time I had reached the meadow I was probably covered in cuts and bruises for all I cared. Long grass waved in the breeze, the sun peeped in through the clouds. I sank in the grass and closed my eyes letting the suns rays warm my entire face.

"Well, well. Aren't you the human we came across in the clearing?" A piercing voice said from behind.

I turned sharply to see where the voice came from. A woman with a head full of flame red hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Blood red eyes bored into mine. Victoria.

The Pain

BPOV:

"W-w-what do you want?"

"Just to say hi, to catch up and to get revenge." Victoria said coldly. She was now circling me. "Where are they?"

"I don't know what you mean?" I said while struggling to find my legs. She stepped forward, resting her marble-cold hand on my shoulder.

"Hush now. If you see him again, and you know who I mean, tell him that this is my little present for what he did to my James." Whispering in my ear.

I was now frozen rooted the spot unable to move. She lunged to my neck, I felt a warm blood trickle down my chest, and I felt the venom surge through my body. The burning spread to my fingertips down to legs. The pain was recognisable, as I had already experienced before, **(AN: When James bit her in the dance studio.)** I knew that screaming would do no good so I stayed quiet but I still screamed in my mind. I was on my back in the middle of the meadow eyes wide open, staring into the cloudy sky.

3. The Thirst

BPOV:

I woke up. My throat was dry and sore. Everything seemed new and alive. I felt alive. Everything was brighter, sharper, and newer. Scrambling on to my legs I looked around, I smelt human blood but I did not wish to be the monster that James and Victoria were. Then I caught a scent, a scent of a deer. **(AN: Bambi!)** Without thinking I chased the helpless deer at vampire speed. After quenched my thirst, well not exactly but enough for me to sit down and think. I fell on to a moss-covered boulder right by a pristine stream, I stared in. an unrecognisable face looked back. Her skin was a pale white, with chocolate brown hair and bright crimson red eyes. Looking away from the beauty in the stream I looked upon my new world, frozen at 18. I had a decision to make.

4. The Decision

BPOV:

There was no way of me becoming a monster; just the thought of killing innocent people was too much for me to bear. There was one option. I could be a 'vegetarian'. But I remained undecided. However there was a bigger problem that I had to deal with, Charlie. My old life was now gone and all I had left was my memories. With a heavy heart I ran back to my house at vampire speed, just abandoning my Chevy by the roadside. I skidded to a halt by a lamppost, a wanted poster, for me. I had been gone for 3 days and I knew that Charlie would be worried. He had probably called Renee by now, I grimacing at the thought. I climbed into my window, which I had always left open just in case _he_ came back. But he never did.

I grabbed a large-ish bag out of a draw opened my bland wardrobe, and stuffed some clothes into it. My toothbrush was next along with the CD player and the CD Phil gave to me. A dry tear rolled down my cheek as I jumped out of my window and ran into the forest of green leaving my life behind. And I ran to get away from life, from existence, from reality.

5. Memories

BPOV:

It was an uncomfortable flight to Italy; painful memories were uncovered from my deepest depths of my brain. Vivid images flashed through my mind, six hungry vampires leaning over me. Suddenly I got woken up from my memories.

"Would you like a complementary cushion?" She asked as if in a hypnotised state, I guessed that my beauty dazzled her.

"No thank you." Was all I replied. She gave me a worried look and carried on with her round. What seemed like hours I was finally on the ground. I checked the clock it was 11:45, quickly I hired a cab and checked into the nearest hotel.

Door 13, unlucky for some, but hopefully not for me, as I needed all the luck I could get my hands on. I opened the door and walked into the room. My eyes glanced over to a clock on the wall 11:58; I ran to the windows and closed all of the curtains. I was now in the dark. Finally I found the light switch and turned on the light. I plonked down onto the cream leather sofa and stared into the blank TV. I was hungry, and I did not know where I could get food so I decided to go out.

6. Blood

BPOV:

It had only been 20 minutes and I had already killed 2 people; for a newborn I was unusually tidy. I had just finished my second victim and I heard a noise behind me. I turned my head sharply to see who it was.

"Come with me." The stranger said, it was female defiantly female.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness.

"A friend."

Out of complete curiosity I followed the stranger who lead me through the ally ways of Volterra. We were walking at human speed to not draw any attention to ourselves; I knew now that she was a vampire.

JPOV (Jane Volturi):

I was out hunting when I saw her; crouching over a lifeless body draining its blood. As I observed her I noticed something different about her, something unusual, something important. Aro would want to know about her. I stepped forward but still making sure that my face was in the darkness. The girl turned to face me; surprisingly she was spotless not a drop of blood on her I could tell that she was a newborn. I smiled.

"Come with me." I said.

"Who are you?" She replied; I could detect the nervousness in her voice. Silence broke out for a few seconds until I replied.

"A friend." Was all I could answer. I turned on the spot and she followed. I wound through the ally ways at human speed just to make sure that she did not get lost; it was easy to get lost in a city like this. We reached the gates of my home and invited her in. Her beauty captivated me for a minute but I quickly moved my eyes to something else. She cautiously stepped in taking in her surroundings.

"Wait here." Said I without looking at her. I ran into the main chamber.

BPOV:

I was unsure of where I was only that I was in a magnificent building almost a castle. Nobody had told me where I was or what I was doing here. So I just stared at my surroundings taking in the tall archways, marble floor and antique furniture.

"Wait here." She said and dashed through a grand looking door which lead to I have no idea.

"I have someone that wants to meet you." My friend said through a crack in the door and I followed.

**AN: Hi fellow Twilighters! I thought that I should publish these first 6 chapters so I can captivate my readers. [Pray.] I will write more but I wont tell you what happens next, you will just have to check if I update this amazing story. Please, please, PLEASE review my story so I can make the next chapters even better.**


	2. AN

**AN:**

**WOW! I had only just started writing and publishing on fanfiction and I already have sooo many reviews.**

**THANK YOU!**

**I am very grateful that you wanted more so I will give it to you once I have thought of a way to introduce Bella to Aro.**

**Any suggestions, I would love to hear of some ideas from my fellow writers.**

**Also can someone please tell me how to make different chapters, as I am very, very confused.**

**Q&A:**

**To EJ 12212012 – YES! Jane does know that Bella is a vampire because she saw Bella drinking blood in the ally way.**


	3. Chapter 7 to 9

**AN:**

**Thank you for everyone who had replied to my plea for help. It may not be a brilliant but it was worth a shot. Many thanks to ****Maryanna Clarisse Darci for giving some great ideas, so THANK YOU! Pleas enjoy the next few chapters.**

7. Aro

APOV (Aro):

I was just enjoying some time on my own after a hunting trip. I was having a little me time when none other than Jane disturbed me. God, she can be such a pest at times.

"What do you want?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

"I bring you a new born."

"WHAT! YOU MADE A NEW BORN WITHOUT CONSULTING ME FIRST!" I was now on my feet right in front of her face.

"I didn't make her, I found her and I thought that she must interest you." She said without a movement, only her cerise (a type of pink) lips moved.

"Fine, bring her in." I ran back to my chair and waited eyeing Jane carefully. She walked back to the door she came through and called this girl in. I heard her call the girl though a crack in the door.

JPOV (Jane:

He can be such a hot head at times, especially when he is angry. But he doesn't scare me, ever. Once you have lived with a man for several years you learn to deal with the person's flaws. I was strong and could fight his annoying remarks no matter how hurtful they where.

I got the girl as he requested and lead her into the room. I hope he likes her, if not then I will kill her personally.

8. Life

BPOV:

My first impression of him was a man that everyone respected unless you wanted to die. I could hear the whispers from the shadows that filled this great hall; I could feel the eyes burning on to my skin as I walked up to him.

At first he didn't seem impressed, but greeted me just the same. I found out that his name was Aro and he was like the leader of the Volturi, they were kind of the royal family of the vampire world. He explained the rules of what it meant to be vampire and the consequences if I did not obey them. I was unsure of what to do but stand on the spot as his red eyes scanned my body as if he was looking for a blemish in my perfect complexion.

"May I ask you something Jane?" But his eyes still remained on me.

"Yes."

"Why?" Aro asked. "Why?"

"There was something about her." Jane replied frostily. "Something that drew me to her, I thought that she had a power that could be useful for the future."

"If only Eleazar were here. Then we could see." Aro said, but this time he looked at Jane.

His eyes found their way back to me again. I felt like an attraction. I tried to look away but he pulled my face to look at me again. He nodded. Was this a sign of approval? Or was it one of disapproval? He seemed reluctant but welcomed me into the group. He gave me a hug but pulled away sharply, his eyes wide open.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't hear your thoughts. Strange. Jane can you use your power on her?"

I turned to see Jane focusing on me obliviously trying to use her power on me. But I felt nothing. Confused I looked back at Aro.

"Well, you are useful then. I think we need to see what you can do." He seemed happy at my undiscovered power.

Wait. I had a power. I had a power. I was special.

9. 90 Years Later

APOV (Aro):

As the years went by I grew attached to Bella and grew fond of her. By 50 years had passed we accepted each other, I saw her as my daughter I never had and she saw me as a father figure. We had worked together on her power for many decades, which we had discovered was a shield. It is a very powerful shield. That was the reason that no-one could hurt her, why I could not here her thoughts, past, present or future. After years of training she had developed her shield to protect herself and others, to allow others with powers into her bubble. For example Jane could not hurt Bella but as soon as she let Jane into her bubble, Bella was in pain. But the amazing part was that she could inflict a vampire's ability on himself or herself. The progress she made was astounding. I was proud. She had taken on my advice and now loved me always with me, side by side.

90 years had gone by and I thought that it was time to tell the vampires of the world of the new member of the Volturi family. To tell them of Bella Volturi, the new threat, of the vampire world. I also wanted her to meet someone, to find someone. She is always so lonely even though she doesn't show it. And this was the perfect opportunity to be matchmaker. Laughing at the thought, I went to make the invites.

EsPOV:

It saddens me seeing my son now, especially like this; it breaks my dead heart. He knows this but he sulks anyway. Even Jasper can't break his sulk. He is breaking our family apart, he knows this too he sees it in our heads. No music plays anymore just a dead silence; the piano lies in the corner of the room gathering dust. He rarely hunts with us anymore, only on his own.

EPOV:

I walked into the living room to find my family staring at the TV. No one took any notice anymore of my sulking, so I sat down in an empty chair a listened to their thoughts.

_God Edward. Lighten up. You're like Alice with no credit cards._

I growled at that comment. Emmett jumped and started thinking about Rose and beds. I turned my head in disgust. No one was actually paying any attention to the programme just engrossed in their thoughts.

_Hmmmm… I wonder if I could do some more shopping, but here could I go… oooo New York will be perfect!_ Is that all she ever thinks about… shopping. Seriously that pixie needs some serious counselling.

_I think that I should redecorate the bedroom cream with gold._

_I'M TOO SEXY FOR ALICE, TOO SEXY FOR ALICE. SO SEXY IT HURTS! Get out of my head Edward!_ And I left Jasper's head of mind-boggling confusion.

All of a sudden Alice screamed, making everyone jump at least 3ft in the air.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked with a massive grin on his face.


	4. AN: THANK YOU!

**AN:**

**WOW! I KNEW I HAD FANS BUT NOW I FEEL SPECIAL. I GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD TAKEN THE TIME TO WRITE ME A REVIEW OR HAD JUST ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVS.**

**OMEC!**

**(OH MY EDWARD CULLEN)**

**I STILL CANT BELIEVE IT.**

**AND NOW THIS IS WHERE THE FUN COMES INTO MY STORY, THE BEGINNING MAY HAVE BEEN SLOW BUT IT WAS DRAMATIC!**

**THE REST OF MY STORY IS NOW DEADICATED TO MY LOYAL FANS AND MY FRIEND WHO SHOWED ME THE WORLD OF FANFICION…**

**VAMPIRE WITH BRACES!**

**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ ENGLAND BABY BY MY FRIEND THE VAMPIRE WITH BRACES. IT MAY ONLY BE ONE CHAPTER LONG SO FAR BUT I CAN TELL YOU NOW THAT IT WILL BE A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!**


	5. Chapter 10 to 12

**AN:**

**Sorry guys for the delay, I have been very busy with choosing my GCSEs and all. Here are the next chapters. Oh, and please, please, please review if you don't review I won't write any more of this story. It will upset me but I get encouraged when I get reviews. So, review!**

10. Invitations and Parties

APOV: (Aro)

This is going to be so much fun, I know that Bella hates parties but who can resist. She's going to kill me for this but; I know she will never do it but she will threaten me. I was just adding the final touches to the invites; they were fancy with gold letters and cream parchment. I was just addressing the final letter and putting it into its envelope when I heard a knock on the door. Bella. I quickly pushed everything into a draw and put on my calm face.

BPOV:

I knocked on the door of Aro's study; I heard a rustling of papers and then a small thud.

"Come in, Bella." I open the door and stepped inside. It was a large room with books reaching the ceiling, a magnificent chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling; it was beautiful. The light would bounce of the shards of glass making rainbows everywhere you look.

"What do you want honey?" Aro enquired.

"Oh, yes." I stammered. "I'm going out hunting. So I'll be back late. Are you ok?" I asked.

"No. I fine. You go out. I won't stay up." I giggled. Aro could always make me laugh. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

I ran out to enjoy my hunting trip. But I knew something was up, I didn't need to worry it was just probably nothing.

APOV: (Aro)

Boy, that was close, I'm glad Bella did not see through my lies. I got out the letters again; I then walked out of the room a vampire speed and smiled to myself. After posting the letters I set out to plan the little things; every coven in the world would be coming so it must be the best ball ever.

APOV: (Alice)

OMG! The invite would be coming any second now; I was eyeing the letterbox anxiously. It opened and a letter fell through. I must have screamed so load as my whole family were standing in the doorway staring at me confused.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It's not like you already know." I answered, while sticking my tongue out at him. I grabbed the letter and opened it. An invite to a ball, in Italy, held by Aro! Carlisle came up behind me to read the letter. I jumped up and down like a bouncy ball, I love parties especially balls. Oh no. Oh no. I have nothing to wear!

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What?!" Emmett asked, while hiding behind Rose.

"Sorrygottogo,mustgoshoppingtobuynewclothes. Bye!"

JPOV:

I groaned. Alice had to make a shopping trip out of everything, why, WHY! She grabbed me and dragged me out of the house without a second thought. Why me, why me? I know she is my beautiful wife and all, but I have shopping. I'm her personal shopping rack. By now I had about fifty carrier bags on my arms all with designer labels on them.

"Alice, is this really necessary? I mean we have wardrobes full of designer clothes at home why can't we wear some of them?" Oops. I should not have said that. She stopped right in front me and gave me a scolding.

"How dare you say that Jasper Hale. How dare you. You will get new clothes whether you like it all not. So stop whinging and carry my bags!" She said at vampire speed so no humans could hear us. She shot me one last glare and carried on with her shopping spree.

After 12 solid hours of hard-core shopping we finally got home, if vampires could get tired I would be shattered. Alice had got everyone new outfits with shoes and accessories. I didn't understand why we needed new clothes, the ball was 2 months away but Alice always liked to plan ahead.

11. 2 Months Later

APOV: (Aro)

It was now 2 months after I sent the invitations, I had everything ready and the ball was only a week away. One coven would be coming the day before but that did not worry me, what worried me was my daughter. God, she was going to kill me when she finds out.

BPOV:

I knew something was up but I did not question, as I knew that I would find out soon.

RPOV:

We were packing up to go to Volterra. We all had 3 suitcases each! I don't understand Alice sometimes, why do we need so much stuff. Anyway, Edward was as gloomy as usual, why can't he just lighten up he is making everyone so upset. Poor Jasper. He is getting the worst of it, Edward's mood swings are so emotional and often that Jasper joins in with him. Extremely funny to watch, but at the same time very painful, especially to our un-beating hearts.

"OMGWEAREGOINGINEXACTLY5MINUTES!"

"Alice!" We all bellowed at her. She then sat down on one of her many suitcases and sulked. While she sulked she pouted. Jasper walked over to her and kissed her tiny head. A strong arm took my waist; I turned to see my Emmett. I sighed. He picked me up and kissed me in a crushing embrace.

"Hey, love birds, get in the car." Esme shouted from the garage. We ran still with me in his arms to the Jeep, and with one final kiss we drove off to the airport.

12. Finding Out

BPOV:

OMG! I can't believe he could do this to me. A party. No! No! No! I'm gonna kill him; well may be not kill him, just a little scare. I sniggered at my thought. What am I doing here I need to get an outfit sorted.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn." I whispered, I was throwing clothes over my shoulder one after the other. I had nothing.

"Too showy. Too plain. Too long. Too colourful." I sighed. I slumped on my silk bed sheets, closed my eyes and sighed again. Why did Aro have to put this on top of my shoulders? I heard a little cough from the door. I sat up and saw Jane leaning against the doorway holding a beautiful dress, with exquisite beading on the bodice. It was a vibrant turquoise, which would complement my pale skin perfectly.

"Jane. You are a life saver." I said while hugging her, which would break a humans bone easily.

"Glad I could help." She replied. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

I tried it on, a perfect fit. I span around my room.

"Perfect. How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh don't worry about it. It was just a little something a picked up in 1978. Keep it, it looks much better on you."

I heaved a long sigh of relief. Jane washe best friend anyone could have. Well, accept someone else but I pushed her to the back of my mind.


	6. Chapter 13

13. Tours, Dresses and KABOOMGY!

EPOV:

We arrived in Italy with perfect timing. After collecting out mountain of suitcases we hired some cars and drove off to Aro's place. It did not take long since we drove like maniacs, god, that's something Bella said. Damn. Why does everything I think always resort back to her?

CPOV:

We reached Aro's mansion on time, just as Alice predicted. It was 10pm local time when I knocked on the wooden door, a young girl opened it. She looked about 15 with long chestnut hair that flowed down her shoulders; her red lips drew into a shy smile as she welcomed us in. her piecing red eyes followed us as we walked through the arch. A loud clunk echoed of the walls as the door leading to the outside closed. I drew my Esme closer to me, as we followed the girl to the throne room.

"My old friend. Welcome it is nice to see you again. It has been too long. And Esme, beautiful as ever." Aro said as he kissed my wife's hand.

"It has been too long my friend, but we are here and that what matters, right?" I answered.

Aro welcomed the rest of my family, Rose and Emmett, then Jasper and Alice and finally Edward bringing up the rear. Aro then called another of his many guards to take us to our rooms.

"What's your name?" Esme asked, she was always the motherly one.

"Amelia." She replied.

"I'm Emmett!" He said loudly.

"Yes." I started. "That's Emmett, this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, my wife Esme, I am Carlisle and Edward." I answered her invisible question.

"These are your rooms." She stopped. "You can go anywhere except the west tower."

"What's in the west tower?" Rose asked.

"I can't say. But you'll find out later." Smiling, Amelia skipped off to do what ever she pleased.

Emmett then dragged Rose off to a room while whispering things in her ear, making her giggle. Jasper and Alice took the other room while Edward took the other one. _Try to enjoy yourself_. I thought to him. Even though I did not receive any acknowledgment, I knew he had heard me. With a sigh I pulled my own wife into our own suite to ease my mind with her infectious scent.

EPOV:

God this was so annoying, everything reminded me of Bella, I did not even notice where we were going but just followed my family. We stopped in front of 4 doors.

"These are your rooms. You can go anywhere except the west tower." Amelia said.

I looked up, I tried to read her mind but she blocked me, Aro had trained her well. I read Alice's mind but she was as blank as my bland life of eternity.

"What's in the west tower?" Rose questioned.

"I can't say. But you'll find out later." And she skipped off down the corridor.

Ewww. I just had a wave of Emmett's thoughts as he dragged Rose off to a room; then the rest of my family took the spare rooms. Before Carlisle and Esme went into theirs I heard a plea from Carlisle. _Try to enjoy yourself._ I sighed and walked into the final room.

I just lay on my bed drowning myself in misery and my empty heart was still like it had been for the past 100 years.

"KABOOMGY!" Emmett? God, Emmett. The big kid of this family, the one who had to question everything, even says the stupidest things ever. It must be one of his new words that he makes up.

BPOV:

I had just come back from a hunting trip when Aro told me that some guests were staying for a while until the ball. I thought nothing of it's; I thought that it would be one of my fathers upper class family's. I ran to my room in the west tower. I chose this room because of the view but also because it reminded it of _his_ room. I had filled a wall with a humongous collection of books and Cds: my favourite being Claire de Lune by Debussy. My walls are a pale shade of cream; my ceiling was however covered in gold flowers and birds. I had a king sized bed with red satin sheets. I often lay there staring up imagining what it could have been if _he_ had stayed. I sighed as I gracefully walked over to my balcony over looking the forest and mountains. I deeply breathed in, inhaling the fresh air. But a familiar scent caught my attention but it could not be _him_.

APOV:

OMG! The ball was only 24 hours away and I hadn't matched the accessories with our outfits.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked me, while kissing my collarbone.

"Sorry, Jazz. Got to go, I have to match the accessories with the dresses. He pouted. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Aww. Don't worry my little soldier. I'll be back as soon as me a Rose have bought the essentials." I kissed him on the lips, grabbed my Gucci purse and ran across the hall to get Rose.

"KABOOMGY!" Emmett? Even though I could see the future I did not see this. I giggled and knocked.

"Just a minute." I heard Rose say; I could hear her rushing to get her clothes back on and her hair straight before she came out.

"Ready." Rose burst out of the door, with lipstick on her check. I giggled. "What?!"

"Lippy." I pointed to her cheek. As she was rubbing it off I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to do some shopping.

EmPOV:

My god. Rose had always given me the best. The very best. I cleaned up and walked out of our room. Edward was leaning against the wall opposite.

"What?" I asked.

"Kaboomgy?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"And…" He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Then Jasper came out of his room, like me bored. Bored stiff. If vampires could get stiff.

"Jazz."

"What?"

"Lets play a prank." I said. Mwhahahahaha! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We are unstoppable!

**AN:**

**Hey guys. Thanks for waiting.**

**I want to know what prank Emmett and Jasper should play. Please give me ideas.**

**I want to know…**

**Who they do it to.**

**And what they do.**

**Please answer. Please.**


	7. Chapter 14 to 15

14. Shopping

APOV:

20 shops down and 3 to go, man, I love shopping, especially in Italy. I really must come here more often. I have bought tonnes of stuff, dresses, tops, jeans, coats, lingerie; you name it we bought it.

"Alice slow down." Rose said at vampire speed. "Do we even need this?"

"Rose! This garment is essential and OMG! This will go perfectly with your dress!" I said running off to get the shoes.

ROPV:

I love shopping, but this is ridiculous. We have been in Volterra for 3 hours and we have already spent well over 500$.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously. "Can we go back now?"

She turned, and glared. I pouted giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She gave in. Yes! I get to see my Emmy again. Ahhh. My Emmett. Then again, knowing him he would be planning a prank. Oh dear. He may be a big kid at times but I still love him no matter what. We walked back to our car I dreamed about the ball and dancing with my Emmett.

15. The Prank

EmPOV:

MWHAHAHAHA! My plan is settled. I am so good at my job. Hey, may be I should get paid for it. Yeah. Paid.

"Emmett the Prank Master." I said to my self, it sounded good!

"Ready?" Jasper asked. Ah, yes my partner in crime.

"Ready when you are. Have you done it?"

"Yup." He grinned.

Our prank was finally ready. Wow. We are going to prank the Volturi, one to put in the record books.

"Ok. Jasper, do you have the shoes?"

"Yes, her favourite."

Great this was going so well.

"Is the trap set?" My partner in crime asked.

"Hell yeah." I replied.

"Let's burn the shoes then hide." I giggled like a child at Christmas. And we ran into the forest with our arms filled with shoes. Once we were deep in the forest we dropped the shoes into a pile.

"They are the left shoes aren't they?" I asked.

"Do you think I am that stupid?" Hands on his hips.

"Let's burn them. BURN THEM!" I danced for joy; this was going so well. The shoes burnt to a cinder, perfect!

"Ok let's get inside and find a good hiding place to witness the perfect prank unfold."

We ran back to the castle and waited in hiding to see who will get drenched.

JPOV:  
Alice is going to kill me but I will enjoy every moment of this prank. We were near the West Tower. Not too close but near. We were thinking and thought that if we weren't allowed in somebody else will come out for us. Perfect.

"Remember the plan?" Emmett asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Great!" His face lit up with his evil plan. "Shhhh. Someone's coming"

BPOV:  
I needed to talk to Aro about some, personal matters. I opened the double doors while doing my hair up into a messy bun. Then a bucket of cold water plummeted down on top of me. I screamed. Then all of a sudden two men jumped out of wherever they were hiding and screamed at my face.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!"

"You are going to pay for this!" I bellowed at their faces while pinching their ears.

"Ouch." They wailed. Oh great wimps. "You two are coming with me." And dragged them off to my room in the West Tower.

EmPOV:

Ouch. That really hurts. Damn, she caught us. Jasper will not be happy. Good thing I thought of these disguises she will never know who we are, unless she takes the hoods off. Damn. Why didn't I think of that?

JPOV:

I growled. Emmett is going to pay; he said that we would not get caught. God, she was hot, hot and feisty. We finally stopped and she dumped us on the floor. She locked the door and turned to face us.

BPOV:

I needed to tell these mischief-makers off. They reminded me of Emmett and Jasper; I really need to get a grip on myself. I turned to face them; they were sitting on the floor, wearing hooded costumes. I pulled off the hoods and gasped. I dropped the hoods and ran to my bed unable to move or speak.

EmPOV:

I had my eyes closed so I could receive my slap and talk and get going. Nothing. I opened my eyes a crack and took a peek outside. We were in a bedroom; Jasper had already opened his eyes and was standing up staring at someone on the bed. I followed his eyes to see a young girl no older than 18, probably. She had shoulder length brown hair that was soaked, and porcelain like skin. I cautiously crept around the bed to see the girl more closely.

"A-a-are you ok?" I asked. She was dry sobbing into her arms. "Hello. Can you hear me?"

Jasper was close behind me; I crouched down in front of her in hope of seeing her face.

"Get away from me." A muffled reply said.

"Not until you tell me" Jasper coughed "I mean us what's wrong."

She looked up her eyes bright red; she stood and walked over to Jasper and me. I bumped into Jasper, and then we crashed into the wall. No it couldn't be.

JPOV:

No, it couldn't be. It was her. It was Bella.

"B-b-but how?" I stammered.

"Get out. Get out and don't come here again. GO!" Bella screamed, her red eyes flaming. Grabbing us by the collar Bella towed us out of her room.

"So that is why we weren't allowed in the West Tower 'cus you're here." I said.

Bella said nothing, her lips pursed. We got to the door and he let go to open the door.

"Go. And don't let me see you two again until the ball. Ok? Oh and don't tell _him_." She hissed.

Bella threw us onto the marble floor and slammed the door behind her. Emmett and I stared at each other wide eyed.

"How the hell are we going to keep this from Eddie the depressant?" Emmett asked.

I got up and dusted myself off.

"Errm. Just think of our beautiful wives: and how we missed them. Got that?" I said panicking.

"Let's go I think the girls will be back soon." Em said. "And we have to face the wrath of Alice when she finds out we burned her shoes."

Damn, I forgot about that. I nodded and headed back to our room. Trying not to think about what we had just seen in the West Tower, man, this is going to be hard, and even harder for Emmett. The ball was approaching fast and we needed to get mentally and physically prepared for it. What are we going to do?

**AN:**

**Thank you to Vampire with Braces and Victoria xx287xx because they helped me to write this chapter. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 16 to 17

16. Dress Up

EmPOV:

I took a deep unnecessary breath as Jasper and I stepped through the door into Alice's room. I halted as I realised that it was dress-up time, oh great; I really didn't need this. She squealed with delight when she saw us and held up two black tuxedos.

"Noooooooo!" I thought aloud.

"Help!" Jasper screamed as his 'kind' wife dragged him of.

I fell onto my knees in front of Rosalie and pouted, I tried to convince my wife not to subject me to this torture; however it did not prevail. I sighed, sniffed and struggled to cry. Oh, I forgot I couldn't cry; I'm a vampire. Damn.

Rose crouched down in front of me, "Come on 'Monkey Man', please." She battered her eyelashes and I turned to goo and forgot all about Bella.

APOV:  
Finally they were here; I had been so worried that they would never show up. I tried to force back my laughter when I saw their faces as soon as they had realised what was going on. I held up the two black designer tuxedos, and then all of a sudden Emmett fell to his knees and yelled.

"Noooooooo!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled my Jazzy off to the bathroom to get him ready for the ball.

~ 1 HOUR LATER ~

I had finally dressed all of the family, which just left Rose and myself to get dressed. I had picked out two beautiful dresses, designer of course. I had a dark green floor length dress with a cupped sleeve; simple yet elegant, I had a pair of gold heels upon my feet. For accessories, I had a gold necklace with flowers draped around the chain. However, Rose was wearing a pale mint green floor length strapless dress with beading around the bodice. She had her hair curled and diamond earrings. The boys however had black tuxes and white shirts, smart and elegant. Esme, was wearing a simple purple ankle length dress, dark blue heels, it flattered her curves attractively.

17. The Unveiling

BPOV:

I was now very, very, very nervous, now I knew that _they_ were going to be there. And my existence rested in the heads of two people, one with a brain like a sieve and the other more sponge-like, more intelligent. I had slipped into my turquoise dress and put my hair up into a messy bun and put a few sparkly clips in my hair. I took a deep breath and stared at myself in the mirror, I had to convince myself to walk down the stairs and face the music as they say.

"Bella! Get here now!" Felix called.

"Coming." I shouted back.

I sighed, looked at myself once more and headed towards the door to make my appearance to the vampire world. I walked along the lavish corridor past the paintings and mirrors. I came to the last door the door that will reveal my existence to _him_, I took a calming breath closed my eyes and waited for the cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. I would now like you to meet our newest arrival to the Volturi guard. Miss Isabella Marie Volturi." Aro bellowed; his voice deep. Upon my cue I pushed open the oak doors and gracefully walked to the stairs to face fate.

APOV: (Aro)

"Isabella Marie Volturi." I said proudly. I stood to the side, opened my arms and gestured to the oak doors.

BPOV:

The doors opened and I gracefully walked down the grand staircase; I gave Aro a shy smile as I passed him. A lock of my hair fell in front of my eyes so I brushed it back behind my ear. At the same time I raised my head and my eyes rested on a face in the crowd, his face in shock. I gulped in a lungful of air and made my way to the floor; his eyes never leaving mine.

EPOV:

"Miss Isabella Marie Volturi." I almost choked when Aro spoke her name. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't. I thought she had died; as she elegantly walked down the regal staircase, my eyes could not leave hers. Bright red as they were but still beautiful, her delicate pale skin, like porcelain, and her brown hair shimmered with colours of red and a golden brown. She seemed taller and more confident in her self, and Alice would approve in her sense in style. As she made it to the floor many vampires went up to greet her, she responded politely with a smile on her perfect face. I stayed with my family not daring to walk over and talk to her; I couldn't pick up the courage so I just looked away as if she did not exist.

BPOV:

I looked away from the familiar gold eyes and greeted the many vampires that wished me well; but little did they know that I would never be complete unless I was with _him_. Some music started and the dancing began. I was never a good dancer in my human years but I had grown to love it and even become quite good. Well, at least I didn't trip over my own feet. I was dancing with a nice young-ish vampire named Sam when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Do you mind if I take this dance?" The velvet smooth voice said; it was _he_.

I turned to see him standing right in front of me, his golden eyes staring at my face.

"Can't you wait till the next song?" I asked trying to hide my emotions, even though I knew they would not be hidden from Jasper.

"It is the next song." Edward replied.

I took in a deep breath, "Fine." He took my hand and I took his, he put his right hand on my waist and we moved silently across the floor. We didn't talk. I caught a glimpse of the Cullen's keeping in time with the music.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked smoothly. "It is frustrating me. Please."

I looked up into his eyes for probably the 10th time this evening. I couldn't reply; everything I tried to say didn't come out right. I sighed. "Your brothers are smarter than I thought." Then his face became confused. I sighed again. "Do I have to explain?" He nodded. "A few hours ago they pulled a little prank including water and a door."

He turned to see Emmett talking to Rosalie. Then Edward gave him a glare once he got the information on what had happened before.

"I'm sorry."

"I am fine. No harm done. Thank you." I started to walk away but he had caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I smiled. "It's the end of the song." He released his grip let me slip away.

EPOV:

She was beautiful. As we danced I found it hard not to keep my eyes away from her flawless face.

"What are you thinking? It is frustrating me. Please." I asked her. She turned her head to look at me.

"Your brothers are smarter than I thought." Bella replied, I was confused. She sighed. "Do I have to explain?" I nodded. "A few hours ago they pulled a little prank including water and a door." I turned to find Emmett who was talking to Rose.

_God I hope Bella isn't too angry at Jasper and I; the holy water thing was not a good idea especially with her. Oh fuck, Edward is looking this way. Ermm, talk to Rose._

I looked back at Bella.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I am fine. No harm done. Thank you." She said and started to walk away, I caught her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled shyly, and replied. "It's the end of the song."

I released my grip and let her slide away, after all this time and she was here. My singer. She was the part that completed my dead heart. I watched her walk away; as she passed Emmett and Jasper, who were leaning on the wall, she growled. Shocked they jumped to attention and immediately stiffened. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and walked over to the 'Disastrous Duo' aka Emmett and Jasper.

"Would someone care to explain?" I asked.

"I thought you read minds? Well, if you're not the mind reader then I am; I totally know what she is thinking, she thinks I'm H-O-T! That spells hot." Emmett said, as if he had won the 'Hottest Vampire Award'.

"Emmett, she actually thinks that you are an idiot not hot." I corrected. "Yes, I can read minds but I want to know the whole story."

"Oh." Emmett sighed. "Want to be hot." He whimpered.

I shook my head, "Anyway are you going to tell me the whole story or is Alice going to take you on a shopping trip for more shoes? Your choice?"

_Oh my god, I can't believe it, I've never been so far away from home…_

_Emmett started singing and nudged Jasper to do the same._

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Ouch. Oh… Erm… __She was standing there by the broken tree, Her hands were all twisted she was pointing at me, I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes, She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky, She said ' Come on over to the bitter shade, I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved', Let me sign, let me sign _**(AN: Let Me Sign by RPattz)**

"I see that I am not going to get anywhere I will just have to ask you later." I said.

I walked away to talk to Carlisle about Bella, god, I missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her scent, I missed everything.


	9. AN:3

**AN:**

**I apologize for keeping my readers waiting for so long but I am at a massive writer's block the size of a very big wall. I would never completely stop writing my stories, as I hate it when other people do it. I will just pause them for a while until I have thought of a way to complete them. Once again I am very sorry, don't get angry with me.**

**Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 18 THE END

AN:  
I am very sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy with exams and others things like my massive writers block. I was being a little lazy, but here is the final instalment of this story. I'm sorry that it is cut short but I need to finish it as soon as possible. Sorry again that it is short but I am in the middle of writing another story. Enjoy…

18. Running

BPOV:

I just ran, just kept on running until I reached my room. I slammed the door behind me; jumped onto my bed and dry sobbed into the covers. This is the reason why I had a bed, so I could curl up in the duvet and close my eyes and get away from reality. But now I could not relax all I could do is cry, well more of dry crying. Why did I even accept to dance with him, why, why, why. God I hate him for leaving, hate him, hate him, hate him! I was so angry, so angry that I took it out on my pillows. I sat up with feathers everywhere, as they floated gracefully down to the ground. I heard a small timid knock on my door I turned around and sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" Jane appeared from behind the door with a worried expression on her face.

I nodded. She walked towards me, the feathers parting aside. As soon as she was close enough I gave her a bone-braking embrace and started sobbing into her arms. She said nothing; just stroked my hair.

EPOV:

Bella kept on running; I heard her footsteps on the old wooden floor that ran throughout the castle. I felt like running. But I had been running for so long; running from painful memories, just running but running does not heal anything. For 3 minutes and 37 seconds the hole in my heart had been filled then it was reopened as soon as it was closed. I breathed in deep as her scent lingered in the air savouring her freesia aroma. Tucking my hands in my pockets I hung my head and walked to the side of the hall while the dancing continued as if nothing happened. I sighed. Why did it have to be like this, why did it have to be this way, why?

BPOV:

It was true. I did miss him; I missed his sweet scent, his bronze messy hair. I loved him, more than my own life I would die for him. I think about him everyday since the day I died and came into this pitiful existence without him by my side. He said he would be there for me, he promised he would stay with me, he promised. How could I be with someone who lied? How could I? But then I realised what he meant to me, I guess all of these years I have had a piece of my heart missing. I knew I could never live without him; he was an idiot to leave me, an idiot with a big head. A very big head. But I loved him and that is all that mattered. I ran back down the winding corridors to embrace him and never let go no matter what.

?POV:

They found each other under the silver moonlight, turning to face each other, eye-to-eye, face-to-face. You could see it in their eyes that they need no words, two lonely hearts together again, forever at last.

Well, that's the end. Sorry for the rubbish ending but I really needed to wrap it up. Sorry if I caused any inconvenience but at least I finished it.

Thanks for reading

Terrorist of the Seven Seas


End file.
